The DNA Sequencing/Quantitative-PCR Facility contains three Applied Biosystems (AB) state-of-the-art 3100 automated capillary sequencers with Dell Precision 220 computers and three AB Quantitative PCR Systems (two AB 7700s with Macintosh G3 computers and one AB 7900 with a Dell GX150 computer). The facility also contains three Macintosh G3 computers, a Tektronix Phaser 750 color laser printer, centrifuges for preparation of samples, and three PCR machines. The facility is an essential, productive shared resource that is used extensively by Cancer Center members.